cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The German Empire (1st)
= History = The German Empire, or TGE, is an alliance that was founded on June 18, 2007 by Kaiser Frederick II of The Prussian Reich. Following the beginning of July, the alliance began to obtain more members. On June 28, a MDP was signed with ONWD. On the 15th of July, the Empire signed an MDP with LSF and an ODP with SDAON. On the 15th of July, The German Empire declared war on Deutscher Volksbund saying that they had Nazism in their ranks. The German Empire became a protectorate of FOK on July 19, 2007. In the months afterwards, the German Empire continued to clean Planet Bob of Nazi scum, culminating in a war against " The Axis" During August 07'. On August 5, 2007, the alliance was put under martial law due to the forums being hacked and a sharp drop in activity. As of yet, the constitution has yet to be reactivated. However, as of Septermber 19th, plans to reactivate it are being made = The German Empire Constitution (Inactive) = Preamble "A government must not waver once it has chosen it's course. It must not look to the left or right but go forward." - Otto Von Bismarck Purpose We stand here solemnly, and united for the Empire. We pledge our Allegiance to the Kaiser and Reichstag, thus pledging Allegiance to our selfs. In return for our Allegiance to the State, we are granted the rights of Citizens of the Empire. We will fight to the end for our People, Country, and Kaiser. Government The Government Style of the German Empire is a Monarchy, having Kaiser Frederick II as its Monarch, he will hold the position as Kaiser. The Kaiser has the right to Declare War's in Defensive Wars. Offensive War's require a Majority Vote in the Reichstag. The Minister's, and Imperial Senator's are Voted by the people, only the Reichkanzler position is dictated by the Kaiser. The Minister's Position Lasts for one month, Elections start 2 Days before the End of a Month, and the new Minister's, Senators are proclaimed on the 1st day on the new month. Only the Reichkanzler position may be dismissed or attained at the will of the Kaiser. Ministry List * Minister of Finance (MoF) * Minister of Foreign Affairs (MoFA) * Minister of Immigration (MoI) * Minister of Internal Affairs (MoIA) * Minister of War (MoW) Minister of Finance The Minister of Finance is in charge of all Financial aspects of The German Empire. Such as Organizing and Managing Starter Aid Packs, Technology Deals, and the Imperial Tax System. He would also appoint people who would help manage the Accounting of the flow of money in the Empire. Making Public Records of all Financial Topics, especially the Tax System. He would also give a couple day Warnings to Taxed Nation's, and inform the Reichstag or Kaiser if someone is failing to pay his Tax or follow up on a deal. He would also at times work along side the Minister of War and Minister of Immigration (Military and Starter Aid Packs) in times of War and Peace. Minister of Foreign Affairs The Minister of Foreign Affairs is in charge of creating and maintaining a positive view of The German Empire to other Alliances, as well as maintaining good relations with Foreign Alliances. He is also in charge of hiring Ambassador's, and make sure they are doing there job. He is also in charge of forwarding Treaties and Pacts to the Reichstag, which will need after that if it passes the Kaiser's Approval. In Case of War and Peace, if any of those are Issued by the Kaiser, the Minister of Foreign Affairs will present a neat and mannerly Topic of the Declaration. Minister of Immigration The Minister of Immigration is in charge of Recruiting Newly Created Nations to The German Empire. And is to Order Recruiting to be stopped if Ordered by the Leadership. He will also be in charge of answering the Recruits Answers, and maintain an Organized Recruiting Program. As well as hiring Recruiters, and making background Checks on the Nations. He is also to work along side the Minister of Economics regarding the Financial aspects of Recruiting, aka Starter Aid Packs. He will also be in charge of creating and maintaining Recruitment Competitions. Minister of Internal Affairs The Minister of Internal Affairs is in charge of making Alliance Information, Updates, and News public to the general population of the Empire. He is also in charge of gathering complaints and comments of the Empire or Forum Board, and makes sure that the Reichstag take them in consideration. Minister of War The Minister of War is in charge of in times of War, the continuous sending of Aid to Nations fighting on the front, Ordering and Planning of War Plans, and making sure everyone in the Alliance knows how to fight the good fight. Either by setting up Military Academies, and so forth. He is also in charge of reporting Intelligence to the Leadership. He would also work with the Minister of Economics regarding the flow of Aid, and how it would be divided. In case of a Rogue Attack, or a member of an Alliance performs a Rogue Attack, he is to use Diplomacy First, by contacting the Minister of War first. And is in charge of making the members up to date on War thinking and Strategy. Imperial Senators The Imperial Senator's are in charge of passing Bills, Treaties, and Pacts that are forwarded to them. Bills, Treaties, and Pacts all need a 2/3's Approval from the Senate. However, if something is being passed, it will still need the Approval of the Kaiser to be Official. The Number of Senator's varies with the population of the Empire. For every 5 overall Members of the Empire, that would place a opened Senator Seat. If there is a surge in population in Members, and a new seat is opened, the Senator Position would still have to be waited out till Election Times. Bills would be laid before the Reichstag in the name of the Kaiser. Reichkanzler The Reichkanzler serves both as the Kaiser's first Minister, and as presiding officer of the Reichstag. The Reichkanzler also supervises the conduct of its business in the Reichstag. The Reichkanzler of the Empire shall have the right to delegate the power to represent him to any member of the Reichstag. Decrees and ordinances of the Kaiser required the counter-signature of the Reichkanzler to be valid. Article I If any Nation of the Federation do not fulfill their Constitutional Duties, proceedings may be instituted against them by Military Action. This action shall be ordained by the Reichstag, and enforced by the Kaiser. Article II The proceedings of the Reichstag shall be public. Truthful reports of the proceedings of the public sessions of the Reichstag shall subject those making them to no responsibility. Article III The Reichstag shall have the right to propose laws within the jurisdiction of the Empire, and to refer petitions, addressed to it, to the Reichstag or the Reichkanzler of the Empire. Article IV Each legislative period of the Reichstag shall last one month. The Reichstag may be dissolved by resolution of the Reichstag, with the consent of the Kaiser. Article V In the case of dissolution of the Reichstag, a new elections shall take place within a period of 15 days, and the Reichstag shall re-assemble within a period of twenty days after its dissolution. Article VI The Reichstag shall pass a resolution by absolute majority. To render the passing of a resolution valid, the presence of a majority of the statutory number of members shall be required. Article VII The members of the Reichstag shall be the representatives of the entire people, and shall not be bound by orders and instructions from their constituents. Article VIII Every German Citizen is subject to Military duty, and in the discharge of this duty no substitute can be accepted. Article VIV The total land force of the Empire shall form one Army, which, in war and in peace, shall be under the command of the Kaiser. The Wolfe Packs throughout the whole German Army shall bear a standard number of three members, the number of Wolfe Packs may be increased at anytime. It shall be the duty and the right of the Kaiser to take care that, throughout the German Army, all Wolfe Packs are to be kept full and well equipped, and that Unity be established and maintained in regard to organization and formation, equipment, and command in the training of the men, as well as in the qualification of the officers. For these purpose the Kaiser shall be authorized to satisfy himself at any time of the condition of the several Wolfe Packs, and to provide remedies for existing defects. The Kaiser shall have the right to designate garrisons within the Empire, as also to call any portion of the Army into active service. Article X All German Troops are bound implicitly to obey the orders of the Kaiser. This obligation shall be included in the oath of allegiance. The Field Marshal's, and of Wolfe Pack Kommander's shall be appointed by the Kaiser. The Kommander's appointed by the Kaiser shall take the oath of loyalty to him. Article XI The Kaiser shall have the power, if the public security of the Empire demand it, to declare martial law. Article XII Amendments of the Constitution shall be made by the Reichstag if there is a 2/3's Vote Cast. Article XIII The German Empire does not believe in war as a tool of advancement. All wars, even against inactive nations, must first be approved by either the Minister of War or the Kaiser himself. Any members caught warring without permission will be warned. After two warnings, the nation concerned will be expelled from The German Empire. = Wars = Deutscher Volksbund On the date of July 15th, 2007, The German Empire Issued a War Declearation on The Deutscher Volksbund. The War Declaration can be found here. The Casus Belli was due to the fact of a Strong Scent of Nazism within their Ranks. Kaiser Frederick II of The Prussian Reich managed and Organized the War within a hours time. The Imperial German Forces were soon Ordered to Execute all Nazi War Criminals, and to take the Enemy Capitals. The War went smoothly, 3/7 Deutscher Volksbund members were Anarchied, more were to follow suit in the following day. Imperial Forces worked together, Executing and Completing Tasks and Orders Swiftly and Decisively. The International Community of Planet Bob approved of the War against Nazism, this was a massive Public Relation booster for The German Empire. Great War IV/The Unjust War The German Empire fought with FOK targeting -AiD- and NTO. In the early days, many were covert actions, only going full scale a few days into the conflict. FOK was glad to recive reinforcements, and thanked TGE greatly. Exact details of the fighting are classified indefinatly.